


Wedding Present

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kyra, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Thaletas, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Kassandra joins Kyra and Thaletas on their wedding night.





	Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> I was so excited to see Assassin's Creed on your list of fandoms! I love Odyssey, and getting to write these three was quite an adventure! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labour.

Kyra and Thaletas were half-drunk by the end of their wedding feast, nearly stumbling over each other as they made their way back to Thaletas’ house.

They’d both been serving as the leaders of Mykonos together: Thaletas handling the military affairs and Kyra acting as the voice of the people. They’d made quite a team together, and after Kassandra had made short work of Podarkes and freed the people, their relationship had only blossomed further.

“It’s a shame our misthios had to miss the wedding,” Kyra said. “I sent her an invitation, but it seems like she wasn’t able to make it in time.”

Thaletas scoffed. “She’s hardly _our_ misthios. _You’re_ the one who made love to her first.”

“And _you’re_ the one who kissed her first if memory serves.” Kyra shoved Thaletas down onto the bed, running her hands over his chest. His usual armor was replaced with a linen chiton for tonight, and she could feel every inch of muscle beneath the thin fabric. “Besides, neither of us would be here if it weren’t for her.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” It was a new voice that rang out through the bedroom but not an unfamiliar one. “You would’ve defeated Podarkes eventually. I just sped things up a bit.”

Kyra immediately whipped her head over to see Kassandra sitting on their window sill. She felt her face heat up a bit. “Kassandra. I didn’t see you at the wedding.”

Kassandra made her way over to the bed, graceful as a lioness and just as deadly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it in time. We hit some rough seas on the way here, but I couldn’t miss tonight. Not with my two favourite people getting married, anyway.” She sat down across from Kyra, immediately reaching over to stroke Thaletas’ hair. It was odd to see Kassandra’s hands doing something so tender, almost without thinking about it. Kyra knew from experience how deadly those hands could be, even if she wasn’t holding a weapon.

“Well, I appreciate you coming here.” Kyra leaned forward, their lips only a hair’s breadth apart. “Things haven’t quite been the same since you left.”

Before Kassandra could respond, Kyra closed the gap between them and kissed her. It started out rather sweet and tender, but it didn’t stay that way for long. As soon as Kyra slipped her tongue into Kassandra’s mouth and grabbed at her neck, it seemed to awaken something feral in the misthios. Before they knew it, the kiss was more like a battle for dominance: Kyra grabbing Kassandra’s armor anywhere she could find purchase as the misthios nipped at her bottom lip.

It was Kyra who eventually came out on top, pushing Kassandra down onto her back. She wanted to undo the misthios’ armor and ravage her, but as she reached over to start undoing Kassandra’s armor, Thaletas caught her hands.

“Don’t forget who you’re marrying” was all he said as he brought Kyra’s hands to his chest. There was a fire in his eyes, the same fire she’d seen the night of the victory celebration when she and Kassandra had been talking.

She pushed Thaletas into the headboard of the bed, kissing him hungrily. Thaletas’ hands were roving over her body and slipping under her dress to tease her.

She heard Kassandra chuckle from behind her. “You can have her first, Thaletas, but I want both of you afterwards.”

Thaletas hummed, seeming to agree with Kassandra’s proposition. He then nearly devoured Kyra’s lips, kissing her more roughly than he ever had.

But Kyra pushed back. She unpinned Thaletas' chiton and shucked it off, immediately flicking her slender archer’s fingers against his pebbled nipples. It caused the Spartan general to let out a deep groan and buck his hips into her. As a response, Kyra broke the kiss and grabbed his neck, her fingers pressing gently against his pulse.

She heard Kassandra let out a whine in the background.

“You’d do well to remember who’s in charge here, my love.”

Thaletas made a small whimper and sat back, letting his wife take control of their lovemaking.

Kyra gently tilted her husband’s head back and made her way up his body until her sex was just above Thaletas’ face. “Lick it.”

He obliged her willingly, working his tongue in between her folds and lapping her her clit, now hard from both his attention and Kassandra’s. He sucked lightly at it, which caused her to moan and grind against his face.

Thaletas loved it when Kyra used him to get off like this. It should’ve been degrading, to be used as a sex object by your partner, but he always found it incredibly hot. Even though she wasn’t touching him, he felt a rush of warmth start to pool in his gut.

Kyra took notice of his hardening cock and let out a dry laugh. “Oh, you’re having fun, aren’t you?” She reached forward and gave it a couple of strokes, causing him to moan into her.

Soon, Kyra removed herself from her perch and made her way to her husband’s waiting member. “Someone’s eager.” She gave it another stroke before straddling his thighs and positioning her waiting hole just above his cock. He could feel her heat and her slick just out of his reach, and it took every ounce of his self control not to thrust into her.

She took her time sinking down onto his cock, almost torturing him with the deliberate slowness of the action. When he was finally deep inside her, Kyra took a deep breath and started to sink down in earnest, impaling herself on Thaletas’ thick length.

The inside of her felt amazing, tight and hot and wet against his cock. It didn’t take long for him to reach climax, not with the sounds Kyra was making and how much she was clearly enjoying the task at hand.

“Where do you want me to finish?” he spat out, holding back a loud groan.

“Inside me, love. Let Kassandra lick up the mess you’ve made of me.”

And that was enough to put him over the edge. He felt himself lose control, fucking into her as he released his spend. Kyra pulled off his cock with a slick _pop_ , a mix of semen and wetness dripping down her thighs.

In an instant, Kassandra was on him, her talented mouth licking up the heady mixture. It rode the line between pleasure and pain on his overspent cock and he loved it.

Once he was all cleaned up, the misthios turned her gaze towards Kyra, who was lying on her back beside her husband. She slunk over like a panther, her clever eyes darting over the woman’s body. She reached one large hand out and gently ran it over her body, starting with her face and moving down to her breast, giving special attention to Kyra’s sensitive nipples.

Kyra let out a snort. “I would have never taken you as the soft type, misthios.”

“I can be tender. Especially when I have a beautiful woman in front of me like this.” She then moved down to Kyra’s sex, gently fondling her lips. “Thaletas is a lucky man.”

Kyra let out a laugh. “Let’s make sure he remembers that, shall we?”

“Yes.” She descended onto Kyra then, lapping at her sensitive hole.

Kyra’s hand was immediately in her hair, gently pulling as Kassandra licked into her, trying to drink in every drop of Thaletas’ spend.

She was surprised when she felt Thaletas’ fingers start to graze the side of her body. Kassandra was always fairly sure that the Spartan general hated her for taking Kyra’s attention away from him, but here he was, tenderly touching her as she pleasured his new wife.

His hand drifted between Kassandra’s legs, teasing her. “May I?”

Kassandra lifted her head from Kyra’s sex just long enough to agree before diving back into her.

Once again,Thaletas surprised her with his gentleness. His deft fingers toyed with her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Kassandra moaned into Kyra, which caused her body to start to tense up. She would be finished soon, Kassandra knew.

She lapped at Kyra’s clit with the flat of her tongue, slipping her fingers onto Kyra’s hole. That was enough to send her over the edge with a loud cry.

Kassandra gently removed her fingers from inside Kyra and sucked her slick from them.

“Sit back, Kassandra,” Kyra breathed, her voice ragged from her cries. “We’re going to take care of you.”

The misthios smiled and sat back, leaning on Thaletas for support. She opened her legs for him, letting him explore her sex. Unlike Kyra, he’d never gotten the opportunity to explore Kassandra’s body. She rewarded him whenever he got it right with a mewl.

Kyra was quick to join him, adding her hot mouth to her husband’s quick fingers. It wasn’t long before Kassandra reached her climax wrapping her powerful thighs around Kyra’s head as she did so.

The three of them all laid back in a tangle of limbs, panting.

“Well if that,” Kassandra said, “is the kind of energy you’ll bring to your marriage, I think you two are going to be very happy together.”


End file.
